


Reading for Pleasure

by Nisa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Books, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi in love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nisa/pseuds/Nisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin is trying to make Obi-Wan feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading for Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [temple_mistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/temple_mistress/gifts).



Anakin has never shared Obi-Wan's fascination with books. The concept of reading for pleasure is strange to him, unless it is studying technical specs of a new ship, but he isn't sure it qualifies as 'reading'. There were no books available in the slave districts of Mos Espa - all he had back then were stories told by his mom, by their elderly neighbors, by captains of starships at the cantina or by his playmates when they had nothing better to do during endless sandstorms. Later, there were tedious textbooks at the Temple, history of this, philosophy of that. Spiritual quests of the Jedi who lived centuries ago and whose only purpose seemed to get him bored to death. How Obi-Wan can spend an entire free evening immersed in reading is beyond Anakin's understanding, but it is one of the small mysteries that make his Master so special.

Therefore Anakin's voice sounds a bit unsure even to himself as he suggests:  
"Do you want me to read something to you?"  
Obi-Wan opens his eyes. They are a little unfocused, but there is a tiny sparkle of amusement there which makes Anakin's heart a tiny bit less heavy. There is nothing he hates more than seeing Obi-Wan injured, and he would surely go and kill the whole Jedi Council in a fit of murderous rage for having sent his Master on that Sith-damned solo mission if the older man's comfort were not his uttermost priority.  
"Have you finally written down the list of modifications you made to your Delta?" murmurs Obi-Wan with a small smile which lifts some more weight from Anakin's heart.  
Anakin taps his datapad with nervous fingers.  
"Um, no. I guess... fiction?"  
Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow and from the way his lips curve further upwards Anakin can tell the other man is going to laugh at him, but Obi-Wan's expression is more fond than amused as says:  
"If you feel like it, Anakin, I would very much appreciate".  
He closes his eyes again, likely exhausted by the effort of speaking, but Anakin does not let himself focus on how vulnerable Obi-Wan looks. He covers his hand with his own in a fleeting gesture and hastily opens the file he has downloaded from the holonet.  
" Well... ", suddenly he is self-conscious because he knows Obi-Wan has the most distinguished tastes in the Galaxy and he is just a junkyard slave boy, but bravely goes ahead with it. "I guess this might be your kind of stuff... Like, I haven't read it myself, but it seems to be about ancient times and all... If you don't like it, just tell me, ok?"  
Obi-Wan nods and Anakin takes that as an encouragement. He clears his throat and starts reading:  
"My father was a king and a son of kings..."


End file.
